The present invention relates to the storage of horticultural crops and more particularly to the bulk preservative storage of such crops even in as-picked form. The invention also relates to pigments which can be produced in such storage. Horticultural crops or products for purposes of this invention preferably are edible and include fruits and vegetables. Exemplary horticultural crops include, for example, tomatoes, carrots, peas, corn, beans, potatoes, turnips, asparagus, apples, pears, peaches, avocados, and the like. Thus, the term "horticultural crops" is to be interpreted liberally according to the present invention. One method for storing such crops intended for consumer use in as-picked form involves refrigeration of the crops. Other crops, such as tomatoes, for example, can be processed into a paste or puree and bulk stored prior to ultimate processing. Unfortunately, extended storage times are not possible for the first method and the second method is especially limited in that following storage the processor is limited in the kinds of products that can be made from the puree. Also, such stored crops are susceptible to spoilage even under carefully controlled refrigeration conditions.
The present invention permits the preservative bulk storage of horticultural crops even in as-picked form as well as in a processed form. Such crops following termination of their storage retain their taste, color, and integrity quite remarkably. Also, the nutritional content of such crops is substantially retained.